Family to Famiglia
by firead
Summary: Una was never a mage that stood out among the others in Fairy Tail. She was always the quiet type, but then one day, the Magic Council showed up, demanding her arrest. The life Una left behind finally caught up with her as she is now stuck between her Family at Fairy Tail, and her Famiglia of Fotia. Laxus x OC
1. Chapter 1: Guild

A/N: I am back, after like what 3 years without a solid story? I think about a year ago I uploaded the chapter of a story but I ended up revamping the OC and this is the story of said revamped OC. She's gotten a lot better and I originally never planned to upload her story but I got bored at work one day and starting writing it up and I liked it a lot. So this is another Laxus x OC fanfiction, however, its with a different OC than Silent Thunder, and in my personal opinion, one that works a lot better with Laxus. I'll still keep Silent Thunder up though for all of you who enjoyed it.

Family to Famiglia is going to be a relatively short fanfiction. Like the first chapter is not even 2,000 words. It's not meant to be a lengthy novel and I probably won't put much detail into the fight scenes and such. There isn't going to be long introductions of the characters because when this arc actually happens, my OC, Una, has known Laxus for ten years. But I do hope you enjoy it still! 33

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Guild**

Faded wood, cracked tables, the smell of beer and the familiar and welcoming sound of chatter. To the locals of Magnolia, these were the things that they associated to the Fairy Tail guild. Once a remnant of its former self, now the most powerful guild of Fiore, it wasn't what one expected to find when they thought of the guild, but it was what it was. And to the members, that old bar and faded wood was a home that they returned to over and over, ever since they were children with no place to call home. The same could be said of Una, a resident of the guild for ten years and one of the few who had stayed when the main group disappeared for seven years. Though at twenty-one, she was now older than those she once looked at as older siblings, they were still her family. She entered the guild without a word, the noise increasing in volume as soon as the doors opened. Some greeted her, others rushed pass with paper in their hands, but most didn't even realize she had entered.  
Una was a small and quiet woman with light footsteps, who didn't make it known to everyone whenever she arrived like some people of the guild were so fond of. She avoided bumping others and peacefully made it to the counter where the much shorter guild master sat. Makarov nodded at Una's return and waited for her to sit before speaking.  
"That didn't take you long." Makarov stated, taking a bag of Jewels from Una. Each time a mage finished a job, a good sum of the reward went straight to the guilds itself, allowing the guilds to function.  
"You asked me to go hunting, is it supposed to take long?" Una asked with a smile and placed her finished quest sheet on the bar counter. A simple task of hunting down some rampaging magic boars was written on it. "My magic is good for this, so it was simple, though..."  
"Though?" Makarov eyed Una, she was young, he knew that, but she was one of the sharpest mages he had known.  
"I didn't think magic boars got as big as these ones were. I know they can be as large as cows and horses but these ones were almost the size of Elfman." Una said. "I wonder if they ate something..."  
"If they were larger than average that could be the reason behind their rampaging." The feminine voice of Mirajane chimed in as the white haired mage walked closer to join in the conversation. She was one of the few people that Una knew, who could join a conversation she had nothing to do with so easily. "Regular boars are known to stampede but magic boars have a level of intelligence and won't unless provoked."  
"But if something triggered a physical change, they could become agitated, thus causing a stampede." Una finished.  
"Whether this was caused by nature or done on purpose, informing the Magic Council is necessary." Makarov said, causing Una to groan silently. "We need to make sure this problem is avoided in the future, so please write up a complete report for me to submit, Una."  
"Got it..." Una said with a sigh. She always had a dislike for the Magic Council, mostly from what they had put the guild through so many times, but also just because she didn't like any of the members she had met. She moved away from the bar and went to her usual table. The ones she usually sat with were out on a mission at that time, leaving it empty. Placing her bag on the table, Una began her report.

"Rare to see you by yourself these days."  
Una lifted her head up and looked up at Cana, standing beside her with a large liquor barrel under her arm. Una smiled and put her pen down after she finished the sentence she had start. Glancing at the clock above the guild's bar, she hadn't even realized over an hour had gone by. "The others are out on a mission and I've got to write up a report." Una said, scooting over slightly as Cana took a place beside her.  
The taller mage wrapped her arm over Una's shoulder and grinned. "Aren't you lonely without them here?" She asked, a teasing tone in her voice.  
"I don't think anyone can feel lonely in a guild like this." Una said carefully. She was not going to get caught up in Cana's pace.  
"That's true." Cana said almost laughing. A couple of others glanced in their direction and Erza walked over, standing at the edge of the table. She had heard part of their conversation and finally decided to ask what was playing at the back of her mind.  
"Did something happen on your mission?" The red haired mage asked. Una rarely went out on missions, Erza had only seen her gone on one once or twice before, but she had picked up the pace with the huge rush Fairy Tail had been receiving after the games. Despite the fact Una was now older, Erza still felt like watching her a bit, since she wasn't used to going out on missions so much.  
"The condition of the boars needs to be investigated since it was probably something that caused them to rampage." Una said. "Master told me to write it up so the Council actually does something about it."  
"I see, though it is a surprise that you didn't go with Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe for their mission." She said, continuing Cana's conversation.  
Una's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "They went on an S-class mission and Master said I couldn't go with them."  
"So you are missing them!" Cana laughed.  
"I am not! I don't always have to be with them!" Una said, her face turning red, which just made Cana smirk.

Makarov watched the small group fondly. He enjoyed watching his children grow and Una was one who had grown a lot compared to others. Though not much in height, she was no longer an emotionless doll like she had been those ten years ago. "Ten years..." Makarov muttered to himself.  
"What about ten years?" Mira asked, barely hearing him.  
Makarov shook his head. "It just seems like ten years has passed rather quickly, that's all." he said.  
"Well we weren't even aware that seven of them had passed." Mira reminded him.  
Makarov let out another sigh and glanced around the guild. It was so empty compared to before but the ones who were there gave it a warmth that he had almost forgotten about. "Was it for better or for worse I wonder." He said aloud. "But the past cannot be rewritten, it all depends on how you look at it from the present that decides if regret should be had or not."  
Mira smiled and looked at the guild fondly. "I think the present suits Fairy Tail just fine."

Una sighed as she finally managed to escape from the guild and Cana's teasing. She started down the cobblestone pathway of Magnolia, making her way towards Fairy Hills. Not many people were on the streets at this time of the day, the street lamps just starting to come on and dinner being served. She stared up at the sunset, the sky turning shades of pink and orange, but not a shade of red could be seen. "No delight, huh..." She muttered before shaking her head, thick, wavy, sandy-blonde locks brushed against her cheeks.  
Una continued her walk to Fairy Hills without a word. She kept her head up and as she round a corner, she caught sight of a familiar blue haired girl. "Juvia!" Una called out in a greeting. Said mage stopped and turned around.  
"Una." Juvia greeted Una with a friendly tone, waiting for the short mage to catch up.  
"You're going home early." Una said, walking beside Juvia.  
"Juvia has a mission with Gray-sama tomorrow!" Juvia said excitedly. "Juvia must prepare properly."  
"Good for you." Una said with a smile.  
"You are going home early as well." Juvia noted. "Usually you stay rather late."  
"I had to write a report to the Council and I'm too tired to stay up late." Una said honestly. The large hill leading up to Fairy Hills was in sight and the two began to climb it with ease.  
"Laxus-san wasn't there so you saw no reason to stay late." Juvia translated on her own.  
"That's not it!" Una did quickly, her face turning bright red. "Why is where one assuming that?"  
"You and Laxus-san have been very close since we came back from Tenrou Island." Juvia said. "And everyone says you two have a special relationship that goes back for ten years."  
"I don't think how we were in the past has anything to do with the present." Una grumbled. "And we're just friends, nothing else."  
Juvia entered the dorms and made her way towards the hall where their rooms were. "Una, you say that, but you are in love with Laxus-san, aren't you?" Juvia asked, opening the door to her room. Her eyes locked onto the shorter mage, the question was innocent, but stated like she knew it was the truth.  
Una stared at the water mage with wide eyes, her ears turning a scarlet red. "I have no right to do that." Una said, rushing off towards her room and leaving Juvia a bit confused.

The next morning, the sun rise in a bloody red color, barely a cloud to obscure the skies. With it, came the Magic Council to the Fairy Tail guild. Makarov stared at the men clad in white pants and jackets, frowning as he disliked whenever they found a way to step foot into his guild.  
"Based on the members you brought, you are not here about the report on the magic boars rampaging that I submitted yesterday, are you?" Makarov asked, eyeing Lahar. It was a question, but Makarov already knew this answer. They only brought numbers like this, when they were after something, or someone.  
The mage nodded, his face was stiff as if this was a task he didn't want to do. "We are here under the order of the Magic Council, to arrest a mage named Una and bring her in for questioning." He stated.  
"Master!" A high pitched voice shot through the silence that followed Lahar's words as Levy barged into the guild. "Una-chan disappeared! She left a note saying she was leaving the guild!"  
Makarov stared at Levy before placing his head in his hand, sweat gathering on his forehead. What had that child done!?

* * *

A/N: That is it for chapter 1, I would love to hear any comments or reviews, thank you so much 33


	2. Chapter 2: A Lie

A/N: Any dialogue spoken in italics is spoken in a different language which is the language of Seven and Una's first language. To make it easier I will still type it in English but have it italicized so people know it's a different language.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Lie**

Twenty minutes before the Magic Council came to Fairy Tail, Una was awake and getting ready for the morning, the blinds of her dorm closed tight. By the time she left, Fairy Hills, the sun was rising, casting a red sky. "Take warn..." Una said, watching the sky.  
"So you still believe in such things." A man's voice came from beside Una. A shiver ran down her spine as she turned to stare at the man. He was taller than her, with lighter blond hair and purple eyes that matched her own. " _A red sky at night will be your delight, but a red sky in the morn, means you've been warned. Isn't that right, Una?_ "  
" _What are you doing here... Caine?_ " Una asked, but she already knew the answer, she didn't want to hear it.  
" _It's been ten years since you left, you've grown a lot_." Caine said softly, giving her a warm smile. " _I've never seen you with such a nasty glare before, the guild you were staying with seems to have done you well._ "  
" _Caine!_ " Una spat, her hands balling into fists.  
" _Alright, I'll get straight to the point._ " Caine sighed, putting his hands in the air. " _Father has a message for you. You're ten years are done, it's time to come home._ "  
" _And if I say Fairy Tail is your home?_ " Una asked.  
" _Father's orders are for you to return, or else we'll make Magnolia bloom._ " Caine stated.  
Una flinched and bit her lip, her body trembling. "Dammit..." She muttered.

At the guild, the silence that followed the Council's orders and Levy's words were broken as protest in the guild began.  
"What do you mean arrest Una-chan?"  
"What the hell did she do?"  
"You made her run away, didn't you?"  
Makarov hit his staff on the bar top, causing a noise that echoed through the guild and silenced all protests. Lucy held Natsu by his scarf but every member was tense, bodies ready to move if they were given the order. "Lahar, explain properly why Una is to be arrested." Makarov said sternly.  
Before Lahar had the time to speak, a deep voice surprised all of them. "What about Una?" Laxus asked, appearing behind Levy and startling the small mage. He glanced down at her, wanting answers.  
"The Magic Council wants to arrest Una-chan and this morning a note was on Una-chan's door saying she was leaving the guild." Levy said, stepping to the side and letting him enter. "All of her stuff is gone too..."  
"Una-chan's requip magic makes it easy for her to move things so if she really did pack up, could she be serious about leaving?" Lucy asked, looking at Makarov. Other's looked at their guild master as well, confused and worried.  
"Her name hasn't been erased from the guild roster meaning she hasn't erased her mark. As it stands, she is still a member of this guild." Makarov stated, looking at a clipboard that Mirajane had brought to him.  
Laxus crossed his arms over his chest as the other members of his group finally caught up to him. They questioned Levy about what was going on as Lahar finally answered Makarov's question.  
"Lately an organization has been active lately and causing many problems for the Magic Council. I'm sure you've heard of the name Fotia, correct?" Lahar asked.  
"That name has been coming up wherever an incident involving illegal magic items and drugs have occurred." Mira said, the tension rising in the air at the name. It was a name that often brought up unpleasant thoughts and feelings in people.  
"So what? Una has nothing to do with them!" Natsu shouted.  
"We have been looking into them more seriously now than in the past and we've realized that they originated from Seven and crossed into Fiore illegally. We managed to identify the main members, including the head of the group and that he came with his five children." Lahar said, ignoring Natsu's outburst. "The children were young but if you dig deep enough, signs of them participating in the Fotia business is evident. Ten years ago though, the five children became four as the eldest daughter of the family stopped showing her face. We believe that this missing child is Una."  
"What reason do have to believe that Una is that missing child?" Makarov asked.  
"The timing of when she disappeared and when you registered Una as a guild member overlap with each other." Lahar stated. The tension in the air of the guild rose, no one was accepting this answer.  
"Is that it?" Laxus asked, a threat growing in his voice.  
"Usually the Council declares that to be enough evidence but we know better when facing this guild so no, that isn't all we have." Lahar said carefully, not meeting the lightning mage's eyes. Lahar lifted his hand and the portraits of four people, three men and one girl appeared before the guild. Each had varying shades of blond hair from light to dark but they all had the same purple eyes. "These are the portraits of the four known children of Fotia's leader. I think you understand where our suspicions rest." Lahar finished.  
No one spoke, they couldn't deny it, the uncanny resemblance between the four portraits and Una was obvious. "Just because Una migtt be their sibling doesn't give you the right to arrest her!" Natsu finally shouted, breaking the silence.  
"That's right, Una-chan joined the guild when she was a child! Are you saying she's to be held responsible for the actions she did at that age?" Lucy added, her hands still on Natsu's scarf.  
"The order is to arrest her as a precaution, we simply want to ask her questions regarding Fotia." Lahar explained. "If she were cooperate, we could pardon her. The guild records of her being in Fairy Tail from a young age is unbreakable evidence that she cannot be guilty of most crimes. Of course there are a few exceptions but we just need her to help us find them and answer our questions."  
"And at such a time, she's gone missing." Erza said. "I don't think this is a coincidence."  
"It is very possible that Fotia has gotten their hands on Una." Makarov said. "I don't know much about them or how Una feels about them, but ten years have passed, if they could find her, then they would probably go after her."  
"But why now of all times?" Bickslow questioned. "Right now we're known to be the strongest guild! Wouldn't taking her during the time the guild fell apart have been safer?"  
"It could be that they didn't know Una's location until now." Juvia said. "Una never stood out much, and didn't go on missions often. It wasn't until the guild became busy that she picked up the pace to help out."  
"Then it wouldn't be farfetched to think they found her because the Council pinned her down." Gray added and eyes turned towards the council members.  
Lahar backed away slightly at the pressure but he couldn't deny it. "An organization like them would have the abilities to spy on our activities."  
"But is Una-chan in danger with getting taken back?" Ever asked, her eyes falling on Laxus. A crease had formed in his forehead as he watched everything before him.  
"We still don't even know if she is with them." Freed said. "She could be hiding to avoid them."  
"Una isn't the type to hide when faced with a problem." Laxus said. Freed looked at the man and nodded, he should have known that as well.  
"Her actions might run deeper than we think." Erza said. "She could have gone back willingly."  
"If that is the case then the Council will arrest her as a member of Fotia." Lahar stated.  
"Going back willingly doesn't mean she wasn't blackmailed to return and I don't think the Council wants to arrest her for that." Makarov warned. "I found Una wandering the streets of Magnolia ten years ago and the only thing that came to my mind when I saw her was that she was lifeless as a doll. She never once spoke about where she came from or what her birth family was like and I never questioned it. The only thing I was certain of was that she was like many of the children in this guild and that was that she carried deep scars no child should have."  
"So you don't think she would go back to Fotia unless they had something on her?" Lahar asked and Makarov nodded.  
"Juvia thinks Una wanted to stay as well." Juvia said. "Juvia hasn't known Una as long as the others but Una has always been the type to silently watch others. Lately though, she has been talking to everyone and joining the conversation. But Una probably doesn't like herself that much."  
"Why do you think that?" Erza asked.  
"Juvia and Una had a conversation about love last night. When I said she was in love with someone, Una said she had no right to do that." Juvia replied. "To Juvia it sounded like Una thought of herself as someone who didn't deserve to be loved."  
"Una-chan might have a lot of shame in being a part of Fotia." Ever said quietly.  
"Them let's just bring her back." Natsu said with a smirk, slamming his fist in his hand and fire danced from it. "Who cares what they have on her, we can just beat them all up."  
"The Council won't step in if the guild does it of their own accord." Lahar stated.  
"That's only because you bastards won't lose anything." Gajeel said bluntly, but standing up straight.  
"Tracking Una down first will be our priority." Makarov said.  
"I'll do it." Laxus said, walking towards the door.  
"Why just you?" Natsu asked.  
"My nose is just as good as yours but I'm faster." Laxus said bluntly before vanishing in a bolt of lightning.  
"Laxus-san was agitated over Una-chan being taken." Ever pointed out.

Una stepped over a fallen tree branch as she followed Caine. " _Do we have to walk all the way back?_ " She asked, keeping a safe distance. It was just him, but she was certain other members couldn't be too far away.  
" _The Magic Council has an eye on us, especially us siblings._ " Caine said, glancing over his shoulder at her. " _They went over to that guild of yours this morning to pick you up, so Father suggested getting you before they did._ "  
" _So that's how you found me? Through the council's network?_ " Una asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
" _Observant as always, sister._ " Caine said with a smile. " _But this was what Father wanted, we had no reason to wait._ "  
" _Not like he ever thought about how his actions affects others._ " Una grumbled, looking at the ground.  
" _We aren't a charity group, you know that._ " Caine stated. " _Sister, you have learned to express yourself more but you shouldn't show that to father too much, he has been antsy lately._ "  
Una swallowed hard and chewed the inside of her cheek. That wasn't the mood she wanted him to be in when she returned. Lightning cracked across the sky and they both looked up. " _There aren't any storm clouds, what sort of weather does Magnolia have?_ " Caine asked, glancing in the direction of the city which was a half mile behind them.  
"Laxus..." Una said, staring at the skies.  
"Laxus?" Caine asked, looking down at Una.  
" _Nothing, just go before we get caught by someone I don't want to see._ " Una said, walking quicker towards Caine.  
The lightning grew louder and before Una could get to close to her brother, a bolt landed behind her and a large hand placed itself firmly on her shoulder. Una found herself locked in a position she couldn't get out of. She carefully looked up at Laxus who was glaring at Caine. Sparks crackled around him, he was charged up and ready to fight if necessary.  
"What the hell are you doing, Una?" Laxus asked, looking down at her. He wasn't glaring, his face was surprisingly calm, but his voice was heavy.  
"Why did you come after me, Laxus?" Una asked, trying to match her tone to his.  
"So this is what she meant by Laxus." Caine stated, stepping closer.  
"Who the hell are you?" Laxus asked, looking at Caine. He recognized the man from the portraits Lahar had showed them.  
"My name is Caine, the eldest son of the Fotia Famiglia and Una's older brother." Caine said politely. "I'm under orders to bring Una back home. Please release her."  
"Una's home is Fairy Tail." Laxus said bluntly.  
Una felt her heart tighten in her chest as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She quickly turned in Laxus's grip and gave his chest a slight shove. Laxus removed his hand from her shoulder and looked down, questioning her actions.  
Una refused to look up, she couldn't bring herself to do it. "I am Una Fotia. My father gave me a mission to spy on Fairy Tail from the time I was young to make sure it wouldn't become a threat to the Famiglia. I never considered the guild my home, I never considered anyone their as friends or family." Una spoke loud and quickly, praying her voice didn't crack at her words. She carefully brought her hand to her arm and covered the red Fairy Tail guild mark, gripping at her skin till her knuckles turned white. "I've been lying to you this entire time! I am not a member of Fairy Tail and I never was!" As her words ended, the red guild mark on her arm began to fade away.  
Laxus stared down at the girl who never looked up at him. "You-"  
"I think that's enough then." Caine said, clapping his hands together and pulling Una behind him. "My little sister is the honest type and she just told you the truth, she is not your comrade so please leave. Guild mages cannot go after criminals without accepting a mission from the magic council after all. "

"Master we have a problem!" Mira shouted, holding a clipboard in her hand. "Una-chan's name is no longer on the roster!"  
"What?" The guild echoed. The Magic Council had left soon after laxus had and everyone was waiting for him to return. A few other members had begun researching about Fotia and their movements. If Una's mark had vanished, did that mean Laxus failed?  
At that thought, the man himself appeared at the guild's entrance, with a face that proved he was in a horrible mood. "What happened with Una?" Makarov asked, not seeing the small mage with him.  
"She left." Laxus said, anger growing in his voice. "With the most bullshit lie as an excuse."  
"Then we will have to get her to tell us the truth." Makarov said. "You cannot leave Fairy Tail without the farewell ceremony after all."

* * *

A/N: That is it for chapter 2, I would love to hear any comments or reviews, thank you so much 33


	3. Chapter 3: Famiglia

A/N: So I've actually been managing to write these chapters a lot faster than I thought I would. I actually have up to chapter 5 written, but I want to take my time with editing them so I plan to span out when I post them. Chapter 3 is a bit short like chapter 1 but the next to chapters will be a bit longer. All dialogue spoken in this chapter is meant to be spoken in the language of Seven but since no Fiorian is spoken, I didn't italicize it. Enjoy 3

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Famiglia**

The Fotia estate was a regal place; stone gateways adorned with rod iron fencing crafted into intricate curls and designs was just the outer barrier of what led to an even more magnificent mansion. Guards were centered every couple of meters, adorned in black suits and standing firm. When Una and Caine approached the front gate, a large and intimidating iron structure with the flame like insignia of the family engraved into it, the guards immediately stood in front of them, blocking them from entering.  
Una gave her brother a questioning look but Caine just smiled casually as a guard lifted a small piece of lachrima above them both before opening the gates. As they walked through, Una noted one of them place his fingers to his temple in the same manner she had seen Warren do whenever he used his telepathy magic. She took a silent, but deep breath as her feet continued the long walk towards the mansion.  
Pass the marble fountains, ivory pillars and halls, pass lush velvet curtains and gold engraved picture frames, ignoring the stain glass and diamond statues, the two siblings walked. Una took these in quickly, noting that her father had gotten more in the past ten years and wondering how people like Natsu and Erza would react if they had seen this estate. She remembered Happy mentioning that they broke a bit after learning of Lucy's wealth.  
The thoughts vanished however, as they stopped at a pair of marble white doors, carved with gold and embroidered with the Fotia insignia like so many things in the house were. Caine looked at Una and placed a large hand on her shoulder.  
"As long as you don't say anything unnecessary, he won't get too mad." He said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
"So he's going to be mad either way?" Una asked, glancing at the doors that caused her stomach to wretch.  
"That can't be helped." Caine said with a sigh. "A legal guild mage ruined an experiment Father was working on."  
"You're still doing those nasty things?" Una asked, her disinterest showing in her voice.  
"Now, now, sister, it's just some magic steroid testing." Caine said. "And Father used animals to test it out this time instead of humans."  
Una glanced at the man next to her and frowned. "Those animals wouldn't have happened to have been boars, we're they?" She asked.  
"They were..." Caine said hesitantly. "It was your guild that took them down, wasn't it?"  
"More like I took them down myself." Una stated, looking back at the doors.  
Caine sighed and reached his hand for golden lion knocker with rubies for eyes that was in front of them. "Please don't tell Father that."  
Una said nothing as the doors opened without anyone saying they could enter. She had no intention of saying things she knew would anger the man, she wasn't that stupid. The inside of this room was very open with a plush red carpet and high ceilings, ivory and marble pillars that were colors of black and white. Banners embroidered with gold and the family insignia dangled from rope thicker than Una's arm. Men in suits stood with their backs to windows, heads held high but their eyes closed. Ahead of them stood a fancy chair of gold and velvet and sitting on it like a king on his throne was a blond haired man with purple eyes. Age had started to grow on his features, but his hair had but one streak of gray and the power that came from him was obvious. This was Hern, leader of Fotia, this was Una's father.  
As Caine and Una drew closer, Hern sat up straighter in his throne, a smile forming where a scowl had once been placed. He put the papers he had been reading down on a wood table that stood beside his chair. When the two siblings stopped at a decent position before him and bowed their heads, Hern stood up.  
"You did wonderful my beloved son, welcome back." He said, stepping closer to Caine. "You will be rewarded generously for this mission."  
"Thank you for your kind words, Father." Caine said, lifting his head and standing up straight now that he had his father's approval. Una kept her head down, waiting for this event to be over.  
"My beloved daughter, time as done you well, you have gotten so big." Hern said, placing a hand on Una's chin and making her look up at him. "Welcome home, Una. I do hope that your adventure outside has done you well."  
Una did not look him in the eye, focusing her gaze on his nose instead. "It did." She said lightly, but solid enough for Hern to release her chin and allow her to stand up straight like Caine.  
"Good, I can tell your magic has been well trained and your personality has flourished, I must thank the man that raised you these last ten years. You were always a bit difficult to understand when you were younger but now you've bloomed into what I had always hoped you would become." Hern crossed his arms over his chest and looked over the two in front of him. Caine stood as usual, Una refused to meet his gaze. "You two are my most prized possessions, I do not intend to lose either of you so easily, you understand this, right, Una?"  
Una nodded. "Yes…" She said softly.  
"Is something on your mind, my child?" Hern asked, moving so he stood in front of Una. Caine glanced at Una, wanting to reach out and stop her from saying what was about to come out. "We finally met again after so long, you are an adult now, but you are still my child, I can spoil you with anything you could want."  
Una swallowed the lump in her throat and lifted her head, meeting Hern's gaze for the first time since she could remember. "I came back without a word, so leave Magnolia and Fairy Tail alone." She demanded, her voice stronger than she felt. "You have no reason to do anything to them anymore.  
A smile formed on Hern's lips at Una's demand, following with the familiar sound of a slap. Caine hardened his stare on the tapestry behind their father as Una's head snapped to the side. A vicious, burning sting grew across her cheek as the place her father hit began to bleed, dripping down her cheek and onto the red carpet. He had used his magic when he had slapped her, heat rising from his hand.  
"I truly hate raising my hand against my children, Una, you know this." Hern said, placing a now cool hand on the opposite cheek he had hit and making the small girl look up at him. "But I also hate it when my children talk back to me. I have told you before not to get attached to things like this, everything you need is in this estate, you don't need anything else. Your father will give you what you want, anything else is worthless. Forget about that town and that guild, what I do to it, is business."  
Una's shoulders began to tremble slightly as she nodded at her father's words, unable to say anything. Hern smiled at this response however and gently patted Una on the head. "Good girl." He said affectionately. "Caine, treat your little sister's injury, we will talk more about our next move over supper." With that, Hern turned his back to his children and sat back down on his throne to finish his paperwork.  
Caine gripped Una's upper arm and half dragged her out of the room, her small feet shuffling to keep up with Caine's pace. Once the two were a safe distance, Caine forced Una in front of him and looked her in the eyes. "What were you thinking?" He asked, concern in his voice. "I told you not to say anything unnecessary."  
Una looked down at her hands, biting back a grimace at how much they shook. Even the throbbing of her cheek wasn't enough of a distraction. "It's so pathetic." She said, confusing her brother. "I once faced raging dragons and I wasn't nearly this scared."  
Caine released his grip on Una's arm and looked down at her trembling hands, a sight he had grown too used to. "Let's get your cheek treated." He said.

When they entered the clinic, an older man was sitting at a desk, shuffling through a stack of papers. Una recognized him as Dr. David, a man who had been with them even back in Seven. He looked surprised at seeing Una but gestured for her to sit on a stool in front of him. As he begun to gather a few things to treat the injury, Caine stood behind her.  
"I heard that you were coming back, but I didn't expect to see you in my clinic so soon after coming back." Dr. David said, dipping a cotton swab into a strange yellow mixture before tapping the swab to her cheek. Una but back a hiss as the medicine seeped into the wound. "What did you do to anger your father?"  
"I did nothing." Una said shortly as he begun the magic treatment to heal the burns. Dr. David let it be at this and carefully placed a bandage on her cheek.  
"It won't scar and should be healed in a week or so." The doctor said. "Let me know if any problems come up."  
Una stood up and walked towards the door, Caine following behind her. As soon as Una opened the door though she was greeted by the sight of three people she didn't want to meet. Without a word, Una slammed the door shut, startling Caine and the doctor. "Sister?" Caine asked, seeing the grimace on Una's face.  
The door flew open, nearly hitting Una in the face as she stepped back to avoid it. A younger boy stood in front of her now, taller than Una but she knew he was only sixteen. "That's a nice way to greet your siblings, Una." The boy said rudely. "Why are you only being nice to Caine?"  
"Because Caine deserves a bit of respect unlike a brat like you, Huntly." Una snapped, pushing beside him.  
"I don't remember you having the ability to talk back." The second man said. This one was Theron, one who was a couple of years older than Una but as irritating as Huntly. "Though it doesn't seem to have done you any good." He gestured towards her cheek and Una looked away.  
"You pissed of Papa when he was so happy about you coming back too." The youngest of the family, fourteen year old Clarise, said. "But that's your own fault."  
"I'm not in the mood to be lectured by people like you." Una said, turning down the hall. "Caine, which way is my room?"  
"I'll show you." Caine said, following behind Una.  
"You're spoiling her too much, elder brother." Theron stated, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Caine glanced back at him with stern eyes. "And all of you have other things Father asked you to do. Harassing Una was not on that list." He said with a warning. The three siblings flinched and immediately ran off to do the tasks that they had been given.  
Caine swiftly caught up to Una who seemed to still remember mostly where her room was. Una kept her eyes on the path in front of her, men in black stood amongst the halls, maids bowed their heads as she passed, everyone stopped talking as soon as she was in sight, nothing changed from the time she was little. Una had always hated it when they would bow to a child or become frightened at what she thought of them, how they flattered her to gain favor with Hern.  
"Your relationship with those three doesn't seem to be any better than it was before." Caine stated, putting his hands in his pockets. "Though you usually just ignore them."  
"If I don't get angry every now and then I'll snap." Una said bluntly.  
"You having a temper is a new one." Caine said, stopping outside a large door that was Una's room.  
Una placed her hand on the door as Caine made a key appear from his requip storage. "Here." He said, handing it to her.  
Una took the key and very easily unlocked the door, pushing it open and walking inside. Her room was just as she knew it would be; a grand plush bed adorned with red sheets, white wood chests and dressers, ivory walls and large windows. Even the bookshelf was littered with now fading books. Una stopped in front of her bed and glanced back at Caine.  
"The maids kept the place clean but I made sure no one else entered. Especially not those three." He said. "A butler will come when dinner is ready. Don't forget the dress code."  
With that, Caine left and Una kicked her shoes off and climbed onto the bed. She hated to admit that it was soft as she hugged a pillow to her chest and stared out the window. Her cheek was a numb pain now and her eyes were heavy. Without a word, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: That is it for chapter 3, I would love to hear any comments or reviews, thank you so much 33


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

A/N: Chapter 4 is edited and out! Only one more chapter after this! I hope it doesn't seem a bit rushed but I never intended the story to be long.  
Once again, any dialogue in italics is in a different language, the language of Seven. All dialogue written normally is spoken in the language of Fiore. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Truth**

The Fotia dining room was as stunning as one would expect to see in such a place. The table itself was a long black marble structure and the chairs designed to be sat in by kings. The room was adorned in pictures and maps as well as banners, gold, flowers and of course, body guards lining the wall. As each of the children entered the dining hall, they took their usual places. Caine had whispered to Una on their way to the hall that her spot was the same as before, across from him and on the end of the side with father to her right at the head of the table. She hated sitting there, but she silently nodded.  
The dress code for dinner had all of the siblings in black, the boys wearing charcoal gray dress shirts and the two girls wore simple black dresses. Una wore a small ribbon around her neck and a larger one on the back of her head, holding up a braid she wore across her forehead. They all stood in front of their chairs, only sitting when Hern finally took a seat himself.  
As dinner was served, usual conversation floated about; how certain missions were going, the results of experiments, who to kill, who to bribe, who to use, who to destroy. Una tried to block it all out, not wanting to hear the words that would tug at her gut. She rarely spoke at dinner, even before she had left, she just prayed they would take it as her old a bit and not question it.  
" _Theron my son, why do you continue to give your sister such a nasty look?_ " Hern asked. The sounds of silverware on porcelain stopped and Una glanced up at her brother, knowing she was the one his glare was directed to. Theron sat next to Caine while Huntly and Clarise took the seats beside her and he had no reason to glare at Clarise.  
" _Excuse me for speaking so rudely, Father, but I don't understand how someone who fled the family has the right to sit next to you._ " Theron said swiftly. Una silently swallowed the tasteless food in her mouth but kept her knife and fork in her hands.  
" _Now, now, my son, Una didn't flee._ " Hern said calmly. " _I let her go._ "  
" _But she tried to run at first!_ " Theron said.  
" _Una is special, she needed a different place to grow up in order to reach her full potential, and as her father it is my job to make sure that happens._ " Hern stated. He was calm, but his tone made Theron quiet his protests. " _You all grew splendidly inside of this house, but Una needed a different view, that's all there is to it._ "  
Una suppressed a shiver that ran down her spine. Images of the day she had fled and the beating Hern originally gave her at that time flashed in front of her eyes. It took all of her power not to tremble then and there at the thought of it. Theron eyed his younger sister who seemed to refuse to meet the eye of anyone but Caine. He didn't know if it was obedience that kept her silent or if she was planning something but Una knew he wouldn't trust her.  
" _Then, Father, don't you think it would be appropriate if we test just how much our sister's magic has grown in these past ten years?_ " Theron asked with a smile, pointing his fork at the girl. " _To make sure she truly did learn from it all?_ "  
Hern thought for a few seconds before clapping his hands together. " _A wonderful idea, my son._ " He said. " _And for coming up with it, I will allow you to test her out yourself. If this alright with you, Una?_ "  
" _It would be my honor._ " Theron said, a bit eager.  
" _I have no protest._ " Una said softly, barely loud enough for anyone but Hern to hear.  
Hern's smile grew as Caine eyed his sister. Her voice and manner had gone back to what it used to be, but something about her was off. He breathed out of his nose and finished his dinner as the others began to finish as well.

Behind the estate was not only thick forest and a mountain but also a large field, specifically made for training the children of Hern. Una watched her older brother prepare himself for what they were about to do. As he stretched, she walked a safe distance from her. In the Fotia family, there was but one way to test someone's skills: combat. Of course Hern never let them get serious against each other, but a simple test of skills is best measure against another person as it were.  
As the two nodded that they were ready, Hern signaled for them to begin. Without hesitating, Theron dashed towards Una and raised his fist. Flames erupted from it and as soon as he thrust his fist towards Una, they surrounded her in a hot blast. Una covered her face as she activated her own magic, changing her dress into another, a fire armor to protect her from the magic surrounding her. Theron had good magic, but Una knew a fire mage must stronger than this.  
Calmly, as if not trapped in a flaming vortex, Una summoned a red bow, decorated with blue stones and copper fining. She pinpointed Theron's location and aimed a bit to the side of him. As she positioned herself, fire of her own ignited from the bow, turning into a string and arrow. Una pulled them back, the flames around her getting sucked into the heat of her fire.  
Uttering but a word, Una released the arrow before Theron could realize what was happening inside the vortex he originally created. A beam of flames flew past him, digging into the earth and burning it. The heat alone from the shot knocked the man to the ground, as the arrow scorched through the forest behind the house, leaving a trail several meters wide and over a kilometer long. Una lowered her bow and changed back into the black dress. She turned her head to Hern who was smiling like a fool. His hands came together as he begun to clap and Theron attempted to get back onto his feet, shaking.  
" _Amazing, simply amazing._ " Hern said, his voice almost too excited. " _I never thought it would develop this far. Una, tell me any weaknesses that this power of yours has. I will make sure to counter all of them._ "  
" _Close combat._ " Una said carefully after a few seconds of hesitation. " _I cannot use it in too small of a place without risking getting caught in it myself or getting others caught in it as well. The armors negate the elemental properties of the bows but the impact still applies._ "  
" _So I just need to keep you at a safe distance._ " Hern said, scratching his chin. " _That is perfect! I am in a good mood my beloved children, let us end this here today. You are all free for the rest of the evening._ "  
With those words, Hern left with several guards. Huntly tried to help Theron stand but the older boy pushed him away. Theron stomped over to Una and stood before her, towering over her small frame. " _You missed me on purpose._ " He accused.  
" _Did you want to get hit by that?_ " Una asked, glancing at him through her bangs.  
" _Father didn't once praise me because you played me a fool._ " Theron shouted.  
" _Then you should have chosen someone else to try and make yourself look better with._ " Una said sharply. " _If you want to be his favorite that much, you have to use your head a bit more and stop flattering your ego._ "  
Theron snapped and grabbed Una's hair roughly, yanking at it to get her to look at him. " _Father is the one who made you that strong, you just got lucky, but don't forget you're still a little traitor in my book._ " Theron hissed as Caine got him to let Una go.  
Una turned on her heel and began to walk away. " _Worrying about how you see me is a waste of my time._ " She stated.

Laxus lifted his head as he and the Thunder God Tribe walked through a forest, just a few kilometers from where the Fotia Famiglia was situated. Thanks to tips from the Magic Council and several scouting trips by the other three dragonslayers, it took no longer than a couple of days to locate where the estate was. Now they were breaking up into teams to take down the mansion and find Una. Natsu's team was headed straight for the entrance, acting as decoys with a large portion of the guild members. Laxus and his team was to go around back and sneak in to find Una and take down any member they came across. Gajeel, along with others from Fairy Tail B-Team were going from the side, to add to the confusion. Makarov stayed outside of the estate with Warren and Biska, ready to send reports and snipe if necessary.  
"Did you hear someone, Laxus-san?" Freed asked, slwoing down his running as Laxus glanced in the direction of the estate.  
"Una's magic has been going off repeatedly for a while." Laxus said.  
"Is she fighting?" Ever asked.  
"Whatever it is, it makes finding her much easier." Laxus said, following the direction of the magic he had sensed. Despite it feeling like Una's magic though, he felt something was a bit off about it, like it wasn't exactly hers.  
As soon as they drew closer, the familiar sounds of chaos and fire magic that belonged to Natsu could be heard going off in front of the house. "Didn't Natsu know he was supposed to wait for the signal?" Ever asked, stopping outside the training area of the estate.  
Laxus placed his head to his forehead and sighed. "Idiot..."  
"If I remember correctly, you are Laxus, yes?" A voice asked, making the four look up at Caine, who had stepped closer, a long spear in his hand. "Are you here, for my sister?"

Five minutes before Natsu's attacks had began, Una stood in a hall of the upper floors of the estate. It had been three days since she had beaten Theron in the match, and not once had he gotten near her outside of dinner where Hern forced them to eat together. Now Theron stood in front of her, anger flashing in his eyes as she leaned against the glass window, arms crossed over her small chest.  
" _Speak, or are you going to follow me silently like some creep?_ " Una asked harshly, glancing at him.  
" _I'm getting sick and tired of that attitude of yours._ " Theron stated. " _Ever since you came back you've been acting like a bitch to us; only speaking to Caine and only acknowledging what Father tells you._ "  
" _I don't see why I should act nice to people I hate._ " Una said, glaring up at him. " _I'm not that nice of a person._ "  
" _You..._ " Theron was cut off by a loud explosion and a flash of light coming from outside.  
Una immediately turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of familiar pink hair and raging flames. Natsu began to shout her name, knocking down the guards as the rest of his team followed behind him, mostly yelling at him. Other members of the guild followed behind him at a distance. Una's hands trembled as they pressed against the glass window.  
"Why..?" She muttered.  
" _Who the hell are they?_ " Theron shouted, yanking Una back by her shoulder.  
" _Una, there you are my child._ " Hern said, walking swiftly towards them. " _It seems that guild of yours has decided to capture you. I am unsure how they managed to track you down, but I will not let them take you._ "  
Theron released Una and turned to their father. " _Are you certain she didn't being them here herself?_ " He asked. " _Father, Una is and traitor, she probably pretended to get caught by us so she could help destroy us!_ "  
Hern suddenly slapped Theron across face, sending the man to the ground as blood streaked from the spot he was struck. Una looked away as her reminder of her own injury stung in response to seeing that happen. Theron shook and touched his cheek before staring up at his father, fear shaking in his eyes.  
" _Do not speak ill of your sister._ " Hern warned. " _Una has not been in touch with anyone, Caine has assured me of that. Now I suggest you go and defeat those unwanted guests of ours and prove you can be useful in protecting your younger sister._ "  
Theron quickly stood up and bowed to his father before rushing away. " _Una, I want you to hide. Go to Dr. David and stay with him until this is over._ " Hern said, patting Una on the head. " _I will come get you once I make sure these flies are gotten rid of._ "  
Una silently nodded and begun to make her way to the second floor. Why had the come?

Outside, Laxus crossed his arms over his chest as Caine took another step closer. The Thunder God Tribe took a step in front of their boss, bracing themselves. "Where is Una?" Laxus asked.  
"So you are here for her." Caine said, closing his eyes. Freed carefully placed his hand to his temple, opening the telepathic line to Warren so that Makarov could hear what was going on as well. He didn't feel a threat from Caine for some reason, and something about him made the mage curious. "Then, could I ask you something?"  
"What is it?" Laxus asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
"You all seem to view Una as family, and Una sees you all as such too." Caine began. "She lied to protect you all and she thinks of you all without realizing it. So, could you please take Una away from this place?"  
Their eyes grew wide at what the man asked them to do. Laxus furrowed his brows, not understanding what he was getting at. "You want us to take Una back, after everything you did to take her from us?" He asked roughly.  
"Una used to be a very lifeless girl. She rarely showed interest in anything and never seemed to care. Seeing her again after she spent ten years with you all, her eyes were bright, she was full of life. It was as if in the past, that Una never existed." Caine explained. "As her older brother, I felt that I should do whatever it took to make sure she made the best decisions so that she would be happy. At that time, coming with me to Father was for the best. But now, her going with you is what is best for her."  
"Why was her going with you in the first place the best for her?" Ever asked, not buying what he had to say.  
"Because Father held Magnolia hostage." Caine said, making them flinch. "Father wanted that town destroyed and he would have done it that day if she hadn't come with us."  
"You can't just destroy a town with a mage guild in it!" Bickslow argued.  
"There is more than one way to destroy a town, it doesn't have to be by physically destroying it." Caine said.  
"You threatened the people who lived there." Makarov said, emerging from the woods and stepping closer to Caine. The others looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to come close to the estate.  
"There is something else tying Una here." Makarov said. "What is it?"  
"That's not something I can say." Caine stated, shaking his head. "But, it could cause you to change your minds about her, and that terrifies her."  
"We will be the judge of that." Makarov stated, walking towards the estate. Laxus's group followed behind him, silently asking him to leave this to them.  
Laxus stared at Caine before turning to leave. "Why does your magic resemble Una's so much?" He asked, pausing.  
"The five of us siblings all have different mothers. The only exceptions are Una and I, though I doubt she is aware." Caine stated. "Father took women with high level of magic or unique magic abilities and forced them to have his kids. He kept us useful ones and tossed the rest. To Father, Una is the best he made. Her magic is powerful but limited in a way he can use her easily."  
Laxus narrowed his eyes and followed after his grandfather and group. When he caught up, Freed glanced at him. "Why did you ask that?" Freed asked.  
"To know what he was really thinking." Laxus said.  
They entered the estate and started to look around. The sound of Natsu's group going crazy at the front of the house could be heard. Laxus inhaled, trying to catch Una's scent but the house was covered in too many different scents that were similar to her and made it difficult. As they wandered towards the second floor stairs, they stopped at the sound of light footsteps going across the balcony above them. Looking up, they all stared at the familiar figure that was Una.  
"Una-chan!" Ever called out, excited. The girl flinched at the familiar voice and immediately looked down, eyes growing wide as she stared at the group. Laxus noticed her take a step back and changed into lightning, appearing beside her to prevent her from fleeing.  
"Don't run." He said as the others quickly climbed the steps.  
Ever and Bickslow looked like they wanted to jump on the girl but Una clenched her fist and looked up at Laxus. "Why did you come here?" She asked, her voice staying low, worried that Hern might be close by. "I told you I left the guild!"  
"Una, no one is going to believe that you came here of your own free will." Makarov said, stepping closer to her. "What happened to your cheek?"  
Una covered it with her hand before looking at her feet. "I talked back and got punished for it..." She said softly.  
Laxus suppressed a growl that rose in his throat at the thought of it.  
"Please leave..." Una said again. "I came here of my own choice, you shouldn't be doing all of this for someone like me?"  
"What is someone like you?" Laxus asked, anger growing in his voice.  
"A child does not choose the parents they are born to." Makarov stated.  
Una's chest tightened, her face riddled with guilt as she hugged herself. She didn't want to say it, but she didn't want to hide anything from them either. She was terrified of them knowing.  
"Una, I understand that something is keeping you here." Makarov said. "But if you do not tell us what it is, how are we supposed to help you?"  
Una bit her lip and looked down ashamed; she shouldn't have wanted them to save her, but she did. "Do you know the town of Water Lotus?" She asked softly, never looking up.  
"That was a harbor town that was destroyed after a sudden drug scandal killed off so many people." Freed said, recalling the incident since it was such a tragedy at its time. "I heard even children were involved but that was over ten years ago."  
"I did that..." Una said, her voice shaking. "I destroyed that town..."  
They remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "Una, explain." Makarov said finally. Una's voice had cracked when she spoke, a sound he never heard in a girl who always seemed so confident.  
Una hesitated but nodded slightly. "I wanted something and Father said he would get it for me if I did something for him in return. He gave me these packets of powder and told me to give it to homeless saying it was medicine and give it to kids saying it would let them use magic." She explained. "I gave it to the ones I found, most believed me, some didn't but the next day, even more came asking for it, they brought people with them and slowly people kept coming to me for it. I kept giving it to them for several weeks before Father told me to stop. After that, I stayed inside a hotel room and was made to watch as the people went crazy without the powder. They started hurting themselves and others, so many of them just stopped breathing. After a week people just kept dying from the drug I gave them. I killed all of them..."  
The more she spoke, the softer Una's voice had become. At the end of it, she covered her face with her hands, biting back tears that threatened to fall as her voice barely finished the last words. The group wanted to say something, but none of them could find the right words to say. Laxus reached his hand out, but a voice stopped him.  
"Did you get caught, Una?" Hern asked. He held his hands behind his back and smiled softly at the group. "They seem to be upsetting you, come here my child."  
A shiver ran down Una's spine at the order and she immediately attempted to walk towards Hern. Laxus placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "Are you just going to listen to him?" He asked.  
"Of course she is." Hern said, interrupting whatever Laxus was going to say next. "All of my children listen to me, I am their father after all."  
Una shook off Laxus's hand and quickly took her place next to Hern who affectionately patted her head. "See?" He asked the group. "It doesn't matter how you try, Una will not defy me."  
Ever noticed the slight tremble of Una's fingers and rage built in her chest. "More like she can't!" The woman shouted. "She's shaking right now! That's no more than controlling her with fear!"  
"I'm simply being a proper parent." Hern said. "My children hold a duty to obey me and it's my job to make sure they do so."  
"The job of a parent is to make sure their children grow well and learn to do what they love." Makarov said.  
"Oh, you must be the one who helped raise Una these past ten years, I must thank you for that." Hern said. "I'd love to share parenting tips but it seems you taught her to be a bit too independent."  
"So you punished her for that?" Makarov glared at the man, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his staff.  
"As her father it is my job to set her straight." Hern said.  
"Then as her family, we will save her from you." Makarov declared.  
Una bit her lip, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall at the warm words Makarov had said.

* * *

A/N: That is it for chapter 4, I would love to hear any comments or reviews, thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5: Family

A/N: The fifth and final chapter is out! This ended up being really short but that's because I didn't extend it out by doing the fight scenes for characters other than Laxus and Makarov. It would have been much longer if I had included all of the details, but I didn't want to do that. Once again, anything in italics is in a different language, but only two lines this time!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Family**

Hern sighed and shook his head. "I would love to go along with this plan of yours and fight you right here and now, but you can't just make it to the boss without going through his army, as they say." he said, snapping his fingers. Over thirty men suddenly teleported around him and Una, blocking the girl from sight.  
"Una!" Laxus shouted, knocking down the closest guard to him with ease. "You aren't so weak that you'd listen to this man!"  
Hern glanced back at Laxus but Una kept her back to him. He said something to her that sounded like a different language to Laxus before ushering the girl away. Laxus cursed and raised a hand; sparks flew as he electrocuted the group around him. The physical attacks of the newcomers were nothing special, but their defenses were high, making them tedious to knock down. It took several minutes for the Thunder God Tribe and Makarov to finish them off and by that time, Hern and Una were gone.  
Ever caught her breath and looked up at Laxus who was glaring down the hall Una had disappeared from. "It's a bit hard to swallow." She said, breaking the silence they were keeping.  
"Una-chan didn't want to come back because she thought she was a murderer for what happened to that town..." Bickslow said. "But could a child really do something like that?"  
"Drug addiction is a powerful thing." Makarov said. "Hern is very well aware of that and used Una to make it happen, because a child has a more trustworthy face than an adult."  
"So it's not her fault, but the guilt has been eating away at her, making her think she was a killer." Freed said.  
"A girl like her can't kill." Laxus said sternly, not leaving any room for argument that wouldn't come. He began to walk down the hall, following the scent Una left behind. The others followed him without another word. Bickslow and Ever kept quiet about their thoughts on the expensive decor of the mansion. The sounds of the others making a mess on the first floor could be heard throughout the halls. Freed was certain he recognized Gajeel's laugh above them. Laxus stopped outside two large doors, edged with gold and engraved with an insignia he had seen throughout the mansion.  
"Una-chan's in here?" Ever asked, staring at the huge door.  
"Hern as well." Makarov warned. "Right now Una cannot fight against Hern. It's as he said, they obey him, because their bodies won't let them go against him out of fear."  
"So we take Hern down, then Una will come back!" Freed said, looking up at Laxus who was reaching for the knocker. "You're going to knock?"  
Laxus's hand balled into a fist and the lightning that emitted from it smashed the door open with an ear splitting bang. "I knocked." He said, taking a step forward only to move in front of the others as a large bolt of electricity shot at them. His body automatically began to absorb the lightning, and as soon as it did, he recognized the taste he had tried just a few times before.  
"Una!" He shouted at the girl who stood by Hern, who was now sitting on his throne. She was adorned in a black and yellow dress, another large bow in her hands. Lightning cracked around her as the armor she wore negated the electricity of her own magic. Laxus stared at the small girl, regret showed in her eyes.  
"Did Una-chan just try to shoot at us?" Bickslow asked, lowering his arms that had covered his face.  
"But she used the lightning bow, she knows that won't work on Laxus-san!" Ever said.  
"Meaning he is telling her to fight but she doesn't want to fight us." Freed said. "Or at least, she doesn't want to fight Laxus-san."  
Laxus walked half way towards the throne before Hern spoke, this time in Fiorian. "It seems that attack did nothing against him, my child." He said, looking up at Una.  
"She may not be able to disobey your orders but that doesn't mean she can't find a way around it." Makarov said, walking into the room.  
"You again." Hern groaned, growing to dislike the older man.  
"Una cannot stop herself from attacking, but she is smarter than you give her credit for." Makarov continued. "She didn't want to harm Laxus so she used a magic that she knew would be ineffective against him. You may have enticed fear that makes her listen to you, but Una is far from being an obedient child."  
"I see. That can only mean one thing then." Hern said, standing up. He turned to Una who continued to watch her feet in silence through the entire exchange. Laxus tried to move, but he wouldn't make it in time as a hot blast slammed into Una at close range, sending her flying into the wall, cracking it upon impact.  
The shouts for the girl fell on deaf ears as Laxus appeared right in front of Hern, sending out a huge shock of electricity. Hern barely managed to guard against it as he cracked his magic against the floor, erupting it into flames. Ever and Bickslow, who had tried to get over to wear Una was lying immobile, were halted instantly.  
"Una is my best weapon, if you think I'm going to hand her over to some pathetic guild, then think again!" Hern shouted, shoot another blast at Laxus who dodged it.  
"Una is a mage of Fairy Tail!" Laxus retorted, sending the man into the wall behind his throne. Hern stood up, a bit shaken and shot several blasts at Laxus all at once. Laxus inhaled quickly, shouting as he released a roar of lightning.  
"She's too attached to you all, I have to destroy that! I'll kill all of you, destroy everything she loved!" Hern shouted, aiming an attack at Makarov. "Starting with this shitty excuse of a parent!"  
Una lifted her head. "Master!" She shouted, her voice over powering the ones coming from the Thunder God tribe. She bit her lip as Makarov changed size and brushed away Hern's attack, leaving nothing but a small burn on his palm.  
Hern shouted something Laxus couldn't understand but from his tone, he was cursing at his own bad luck. The lightning mage smirked and charged up the lightning around him. He stopped when he heard shouting him behind him.  
"Una-chan, don't stand up!" Ever said, still unable to get close due to the flames that scorched the floor. The small girl was shaking, burns covering her arms and legs, blood trickling down from too many places to count, her head was light, she couldn't hear properly, but she could see.  
"Una, stay back!" Laxus said gripping Hern's arm as he smiled.  
"She'll attack you again!" He shouted. " _Child, change to your fire bow and burn this man alive!_ "  
Una's breaths came out in gasps, she didn't even hear what Hern had said. Carefully she raised the lightning bow, pointing it in their direction. Laxus wouldn't be affected, Hern would, that's all she had to consider. Electricity made the string and as she pulled it back, a bow formed as well. Laxus stared at her as she pointed the weapon at Hern but froze when the smell of blood suddenly hit him in the face.  
Una's eyes grew wide as she choked and spat out blood. Soon the pain of her injury reached her brain, a searing pain as if her body had been gouged out. Blood flowed down her leg and stuck her clothes to her stomach, in the spot where the Fotia insignia was engraved into her skin. Her magic disappeared, her bow and armor vanished as she fell to her knees. Her sight went blurry as she collapsed to the ground.  
"Una!" Laxus shouted as Ever and the others rushed to her side, through the flames Hern had produced. Said man was staring at the young girl, his eyes vacant.  
"She aimed for me." He said matter of factly.  
Laxus punched Hern across the face and as he tumbled the ground he grabbed his collar and shook him. "What the hell happened to her?" He asked, his chest tightening as he glanced at Una's collapsed form.  
"Every member of Fotia has the insignia tattooed on them. The mark itself is a spell that activates if they attempt to harm me." Hern said. "The spell shoots a hole into the person. For the normal members, I put it on their hearts, for my kids, on the side of their stomach. I can lose guards, but I put it so that it would be a lesson for my children. I never thought, Una would be the first to activate it. I really must retrain her when this is all over."  
Rage built in his chest but he didn't attack, because the anger leaking from Makarov was even stronger. The man had gotten old, but Laxus recognized that power, the power of a guild master that was ranked as a Heavenly Saint. The lightning mage released Hern as his grandfather stepped closer. "Laxus, go check on Una, I will take care of things here." Makarov said.  
Laxus didn't exactly want to let Makarov beat the man to a pulp, he'd rather do it himself, but his time, he let the old man have his way. Without another word, Laxus turned his back to Hern and quickly made it to Una. Ever and Bickslow were doing their best to stop the bleeding while Freed attempted to get Warren back on the telepathy to bring Wendy to where they were at.  
Una was barely conscious, her eyes glazed over and her breathing sparse. Laxus kneeled down beside her, his chest tightening at the sight of her. Una moved her head slightly, trying to look up at him.  
"We're taking you back to Fairy Tail." Laxus said and her eyes closed.

Sunshine filtered through an open window, resting on Una's face and eventually causing discomfort. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking and closing them again before squinting at the bright sun. She attempted to move her arm and block the sun but found it heavy and not moving.  
"Don't move." A rough voice said as the sounds of blinds closing could be heard and the sun no longer hit Una's face. She opened her eyes to see Porlyusica at the foot of the bed she was lying on. The woman moved back to a table beside the bed and Una's eyes followed her.  
"I'm-" Una began.  
"Alive and back in Magnolia." Porlyusica said shortly. She started mixing some medicine that caused Una's nose to curl. "You've been asleep for a week."  
"Ah." Una said, not having the energy to be more surprised.  
"Don't sit up, your stomach wound has yet to heal." The older woman said, walking towards the door and leaving.  
Una stared up at the ceiling and attempted to move her left arm. She managed to get it above the covers, but it was stiff and heavy like her right. Bandages covered all but her upper arm where the empty skin was a perfect reminder of everything she had done. The door opened, and this time, Makarov entered with Laxus behind him. Una looked at her hand as Makarov sat on the stool beside her bed and Laxus leaned against the wall by the door.  
"It's good to see you are awake." Makarov said. "Everyone panicked when Laxus carried you down looking like a bloodied corpse."  
"You brought me back..." Una said quietly.  
"This is your home." Makarov replied.  
"But I'm-"  
"A victim of this ordeal." Makarov interrupted her. "Una, what happened at Water Lotus was caused by your actions but you yourself were not aware that they would lead to such an outcome. You fled because you felt disgust at what you did and you've been riddled in guilt these past ten years without any of us knowing."  
Una bit her lip, her fingers gripping at the sheets. "Your guilt over this entire situation, is enough proof to us that you didn't want to do it." Makarov took a stamp out of his pocket and pressed it against Una's arm. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the red mark of Fairy Tail shone on her arm. "Welcome home, Una."  
Una's throat became thick as tears began to fall, blurring her version and staining her cheeks red. Makarov flinched and even Laxus was caught off guard at the sudden outburst. Una covered her face with the one hand she could move and through the tears managed to speak. "I'm home."  
"Una's crying!" Natsu's voice shouted as the door to the infirmary burst open and members of the guild fell to the floor. The three stared at hem in surprise as Una tried to wipe away the tears. "You didn't even cry when Laxus punched you in the face!"  
"Don't bring that up." Laxus grumbled as Porlyusica came and scared them all away.  
Makarov shook his head and turned back to Una's whose face looked like she had never cried. "I will tell you what happened after you passed out when Porlyusica says you can sit up." He said, hopping down from the stool and exiting the room. Laxus stood up straight and looked at Una.  
"I'll say what I have to say after gramps does." He stated, leaving as well.

Two days later, Una was allowed to get up and walk. Now she sat in the bed, her back pressed against pillows as Makarov sat in the same stool he sat in a few days before. Nobody else was in the room this time and Una was certain Makarov had Erza make sure no one interrupted.  
"Fotia has been completely destroyed." Makarov said. "Hern was taken down and was arrested. Your other three siblings were stopped by other members of the guild and Caine turned himself in."  
"Caine did?" Una asked, surprised. "I knew he always had a clearer head compared to the other three but I always thought he had accepted what we were told to do."  
"It seems the two for you have several things in common, including keeping your feelings to yourself." Makarov stated. "Because he turned himself in, Caine will probably get an easier punishment, though he took the fall for the Water Lotus incident, stating that he used you to do it."  
Una looked at her hands, still bandaged from the burns Hern had given her. Makarov watched her before standing up. "The Council said they had one last thing to talk with you about. They will be here this afternoon." He said. "Una, you are not responsible for anything that happened, and you never will be."  
Una smiled softly and nodded. Makarov left, telling her to come out to the guild when she was ready. She stayed sitting for several minutes before standing up. At first she was a bit uneasy on her feet and light headed but by the time she made it to the mirror and sink by the door of the room, she was at least walking straight. She could tell it would be some time before she could go on missions though.  
Una looked in the mirror and she frowned at the mess she saw. Her hair was uncombed and her face bruised. The cut from the first time she arrived at Fotia healing but clearly visible. She looked at herself and noticed that in spots bandages didn't cover were fresh bruises, just now starting to heal. She sighed and made a brush appear; there was no way she was going out there looking like a train wreck.  
Fifteen minutes later, Una had her hair combed and styled with a white bow. She changed into a simple white lace dress and flats. It was loose, comfortable and didn't bother her injuries. She was putting the brush away when a rasp knock came at the door. "Come in." She said, turning to face Laxus as he entered.  
He closed the door behind him and looked down at Una. "You're up already?" He asked, crossing his arm over his chest.  
"Yeah, Porlyusica-san said I could get up. I was just making sure I didn't look like I slept for a week straight." Una said with a smile, turning and leaning her back against the sink. "Did you think I'd run away?"  
"You aren't the type to run after all of this." Laxus said.  
"Yet I've been running since I joined this guild." Una said. "Disappointed?"  
"I wouldn't call that running." Laxus said in retaliation. "You are one of the few I ever saw who seemed to be scared of nothing, even back then."  
"You say to the one who was trembling, unable to do anything against her own father." Una scoffed.  
"Why did you aim for Hern?" Laxus asked, staring at her. "You knew what would happen if you tried to attack him, so why did you?"  
Una looked up at Laxus and smiled softly. "Just once, I wanted to go against him with everything I had." She said.  
"Even if it nearly killed you?" Laxus retorted.  
"Even if it did." Una stated.  
"Don't go killing yourself off." Laxus said, moving closer and hovering over the smaller girl. He placed on hand on the edge of the sink and looked down. "Everyone here would find a way to drag you back just to hit you."  
Una looked up at him, her cheeks turning red at how close he was. "I never intended to really get close to anyone. I wonder what happened."  
"You always knew this would happen." Laxus said.  
"I did." Una said. "I also thought my dirty little secret would get found out and everyone would want me arrested. Instead I got welcomed home."  
"Una, you're smart, but sometimes you're a damn idiot." Laxus said flatly.  
"Hey!" Una protested, leaning a bit closer and huffing.  
Laxus smirked. "You of all people had every reason to reject me coming back to Fairy Tail but you made me feel the most welcome and accepted me." He said leaning a bit closer to her. "Don't think I'm not going to accept you just because you think you got your hands a little dirty."  
Laxus pressed his lips to Una's, soft and short, moving away not long after he had drawn close. He looked at Una whose face had turned bright red and she stuttered a bit as she tried to speak. Laxus grinned at her reaction.  
"What? Did I take your first one?" He teased.  
"Yes! But that's not the issue!" Una said, finally able to speak.  
"You didn't like it?" Laxus asked.  
"No, it made me very happy, I liked it a lot." Una said, crossing her arms over her chest at the smirk he gave her. "I just need a bit of a warning before you suddenly decide to do that..."  
"I'm going to kiss you again." Laxus said, seconds before leaning down and kissing her again, this time a bit deeper.  
When he moved away, Una's face was an even darker shade of red as she gripped at his collared shirt. "More of a warning then that!" She whined.  
"Too bothersome." Laxus said, pulling her close. Una looked up at him and huffed.  
"Fine, not like you'd do it in front of others." She said, knowing the man well enough to know that public displays of affection were not his thing.  
Laxus leaned down and kissed her forehead gently before turning and opening the door for her. Una felt like her heart got struck by an arrow at the sign of affection and walked to the door. Before Laxus could begin to leave the room as well, she gripped his sleeve and looked up at him.  
" _Laxus, I love you_." She said with a smile and flushed cheeks.  
Laxus stared down at her. "What the hell did you just say?" He asked. Una giggled softly and started walking down the hall, a confused Laxus behind her.  
As soon as Una reached the main part of the guild, she was rushed by the Thunder God Tribe who hugged her tight, forgetting her injuries. She bit back a grimace before Laxus told them to ease up. They apologized and Una smiled. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble..." She said.  
"Well it was a bit surprising." Gray said. "You don't look like the mafia type."  
"Appearance wise you fit more with being a fairy than a lot of people in this guild." Ever joked.  
Una giggled and glanced around the guild. Now that the event was over and she was up, they were celebrating. She was offered to drink but declined, knowing she would just fall asleep if she had some. The guild roared with laughter as the event seemed to have never happened. Una sat at her usual table, he Thunder God Tribe across from her and Laxus beside her, sitting a bit closer than usual.  
The loud laughter stopped though as unwanted guests in white coats entered the guild. "On orders of the Magic Council, we are here to speak with Una Fotia." The man said, holding a decree.  
"Una." Una said sharply.  
"So you are Una Fotia?" The man asked, turning to her.  
"I am just Una." She repeated, looking away from him.  
"Why not call yourself Una Dreyar?" Ever joked, making Una choke and turn bright red.  
"Ever!" She shouted.  
"Are you or are you not Una Fotia?" The man from the council asked, getting annoyed.  
"I'm the Una you're looking for but never refer to me as Una Fotia ever again." Una snapped. "What do you want? Lahar pardoned me."  
"An idiotic decision, but I'm here to present you with a fine." The man stated harshly.  
"For what?" Una demanded.  
"Illegal immigration and residency in Fiore for the last fourteen years." The man said, handing her a piece of paper. Una stared at it, snatching the paper from his hands with a grumble. They got her there. "The Council will not arrest you if you pay the fine and fill out the appropriate forms for immigrating. Lahar-san said your guild status will cover most proofs necessary if you still have it."  
His tone was cocky but Una just put her hand out. "Transfer papers, give me them." She demanded. The man was a bit taken back and handed them to her.  
"There is no point filling them out now though." He warned. "Until the fine is paid off, you cannot become a legal residents of Fiore."  
Una made a small booklet appear, a checkbook, and scribbled down some things on it. She pricked her finger, signing it with her blood before filling out the other papers. Most of it could be left blank, her guild status covering all of it. When she was done, she put them in an envelope, sealed it with was she had in her storage and handed it to the council member.  
"A check for the two million and seven hundred thousand jewel fine, and the paperwork for transfer of citizenship." Una said with a smile. "Process it yourselves and don't mess it up."  
The man stared at her in shock and fumbled a bit before exiting the guild, unable to make a retort. Laxus stared down at Una who was opening her check book. "That took a little dent out of my savings." She grumbled.  
"A little dent?" Ever asked, ecstatic. "Una-chan that was almost three million jewels!"  
"Where did you get that money?" Lucy demanded.  
"It's my personal savings I had gotten before I ran away." Una said simply. "It was mine to start with, so I didn't see a reason why I couldn't keep it."  
"Isn't that money dirty?" Erza asked.  
"Not in any way anyone can prove." Una smiled.  
"Parts of your personality are bad." Laxus pointed out as the others went back to the party they had started. Some of them still trying to wrap their heads around what Una had told them.  
"Well I don't see a reason to always be a good person." Una looked up at him with a smile.  
Laxus didn't say anything but he looked down when he felt her small hand on his. "Someone in this guild has to play the bad guy when it needs one." He said taking her hand in his but making sure they were hidden under the table.  
"So that's our job?" Una laughed.  
Laxus smirked and gave her hand a small squeeze.

* * *

A/N: And that is the last chapter! Thank you so much everyone!


End file.
